


Ice cream fixes everything

by Louissa



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Slight Panic Attack, dicks a good big brother okay?, jaytim if you read between the lines, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim will always be there when Damian needs him, even if it’s for a misunderstanding.





	Ice cream fixes everything

Sleep is super important (according to Alfred). Vigilantes don’t get a lot of it, so they took what they can get. Tim desperately needs sleep so why is he sitting in a Dairy Queen eating a brownie dough blizzard at 2am? The answer was simple really. Damian needed him and like always he would answer the call, no matter what time it was.

Jason sat next to him picking idly at his summer berry cake cupfection, he knew that Jason hated Dairy Queen but they were there for Damian. Lazyily he slung his arm around Damian’s shoulder and nudged his choco brownie extreme blizzard closer.

“Come on kiddo ice cream makes everything better.”

Normally Damian would’ve made a quip or tried to insult him but today there was nothing, only a soft hiccup followed by a sob. Tim pulled Damian even closer to him and held him close, Jason moved from the other side of the booth and sat beside Damian rubbing his back. Their eyes met for a moment, both filled with an equal amount of concern for their crying sibling.

“S’ok buddy, cry it all out. Gonna get timbos fancy shirt all dirty.”

Tim only pretended to be offended when Damian let out a strangled laugh and reached back to hit Jason’s shoulder, they still didn’t know why Damian had called them but it didn’t really matter. They could talk later but for now taking care of Damian was priority.

“R-Richard’s going to replace me.”

Jason tensed slightly and Tim’s hold on Damian only tightened, both of them knew the pain of being replaced. Within seconds Jason’s phone was out and he was rapidly texting who he assumed to be Dick, while Jason was busy looking for an explaination Tim focused on calming Damian down.

“Now now little bird no ones replacing you, we may not of started off on the right foot but you’re a good Robin. So if Dick really does try to replace you, you can be my robin.”

“And mine too.”

Things had finally settled, he and Damian no longer fought, Jason was happily back in the family and even Bruce made an effort to be a good dad. Most of all Damian had grown and made himself the best robin. Of course it would be ruined. Damian pulled back slightly and wiped at his eyes before going to hug Jason while one hand stayed to hold onto Tim’s.

“Promise?”

It was soft and vulnerable but the first thing Damian had said the whole time, Tim gently squeezed his hand and it was confirmation enough for Damian.

-

They were just about to head back to Jason’s for movie night when Dick burst through the door, he looked panicked and was still dressed in stripey pyjama pants and a hoodie one size too small.

“Dami- god I’m sorry you weren’t meant to hear that.”

Tim watched as Damian stood in front of Dick his usual scowl has returned, he leaned into Jason slightly and prayed to the high heavens they wouldn’t cause a scene.

“It’s fine Grayson.”

“No it’s not! I was going to surprise you with a puppy, her owner named her robin because she always slept on the Robin blanket her daughter owns.”

Tim looked to Jason confused and then he realised, Damon must’ve overheard Dick finalising details and expected the worst.

“Y-you’re not going to replace me?”

“No of course not baby bat.”

Once Damian was secured in Dicks octopus hold Tim and Jason could only watch on as Damian was carried out to the car park, movie night- or well morning was still on but at Dicks house instead. Tim felt his heart ease as Damian smiled and laughed while Dick carried him upside down, as long as his little brother was happy he could be happy.


End file.
